Four Corners of the Earth: A Grojband Story
by MLGhungrydew
Summary: After the cataclysmic events of "Six Strings of Evil." Grojband has fallen off the dam and into the flooded city. Their only intern, Reggie, had to watch in anguish as his friends were washed away, along with his happiness and job. But when the fist of opportunity knocks, he must travel the globe to find his friends on a grand adventure. Now complete!
1. Prologue

**It's great to see you all again! I'm back at it with a THIRD iteration of FCOTE! This one will tweak it so it's longer, has a little more to offer, and to fix the Newmans plot hole in the story. This will surely get the story going! Maybe I'll add more scenes to make it longer. Well, let's dive into the big story.**

 **About 30 seconds after Six Strings of Evil...**

 _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_ The emergency alarm blared. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The noise continued to no avail. Water surged through the forsaken city when the accursed guitar broke the dam. The water was up to my chest, so I jumped onto some rubble. A rescue raft was four yards away from me, but my friends were in grave danger. "COREY! KIN! KON! LANEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were nowhere to be found. Then I saw some excess water being dumped into the California ocean. There I saw Grojband, my best friends and employers, being swept into the ocean. "It can't be! Why! Why!" I yelled. "Oh, look. My totes stupid brother and his lame friends are DEAD!" Trina laughed. "Now it's time to make Mount Peaceville erupt! Hee Hee!" She snickered. "Listen here you psychotic, sadistic orc!" I called. "You already killed my best friends, and who knows how many other people!" I yelled out. "Meh, they're lame too." She said, holding the blue star that killed my friends. "You won't harm any other people, you fiend!" I ranted as I picked up a pebble, tossed it at the star and knocked it into the water, which was now 7 feet high. "Get in the raft, boy!" Mayor Mellow said. I climbed aboard the orange vessel and sat down. "You look like you've seen a monster!" A woman said. "I have..." I replied. You probably don't know who I am, reader. My name is Reggie Kingsley, _formerly_ the only intern of Grojband...

 **MLG Commentary: This scene was AWESOME. The suspense, the action, everything! This is a great way to start off out story. I can't wait to rewrite the other scenes!**


	2. A Woeful Walk

**Four Days later...**

I sat in my room, and I still can't believe what happened. This is all Trina's fault, shredding Corey's guitar in the first place. She didn't even go to jail for what she did! She just acted innocent and said it was an accident! Then again, the loudness of Grojband's song cracked the dam, so...

"Hey Reggie! Would you like to come down for breakfast?"

That was Jamal, my father. My mom and sister live in Catamount, Idaho. I moved here from Peaceville so my dad could find a better job about a year ago. I didn't know what to do because I didn't know anybody. Then a Grojband poster caught in the wind hit me in the face. I decided to apply for a job working for them, and it was one heck of a story, but that's for later. Hold on, you don't even know what I look like. I've got brown hair, green eyes, a grey striped T-shirt, black sweatpants and red tennis shoes. Anyways, I decided to come downstairs because my monologue is dragging on.

"Want some waffles?" My dad said. "I'll just take some hash browns to go." I said as I filled my mug with coffee. "You've never been the same since that flood." Jamal said. "Look, my friends died, this is gonna take a while to heal." I mumbled. Dad gave me some hash browns and I went on a woeful walk across town. Only 2 minutes into my walk and I saw something awful at Corey's house. I saw Trina transform the Groj, where lots of good fun was had into her pink, frilly, personal "queendom." She sat on a big pink throne made of pink plastic glittery swords. "I think I've seen this somewhere before..." I thought to myself. "Move it Regjerk!" Trina yelled. "Trina, how _good_ it is to see you.." I said sarcastically. "It's Queencess Trina now, peasant, and no friend of my dead brother is going NEAR my queendom!" She screamed at me as she fired a grenade launcher. "Oh snap, my crazy sense is tingling!" I said as ran off and the grenade exploded behind me. I ran and ran far away into another neighborhood. There I saw something just plain bad to make my woeful walk even more woeful.

 **This scene is pretty interesting seeing a daily walk through the neighborhood without Grojband. What does Reggie run into that makes the day so bad? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. The GrojTracker

So I bet you're wondering, what did I see? I saw The Newmans, rival band and archenemy doppelgängers of Grojband! "You have no place in Peaceville now that Grojband is gone!" Carrie said. "Get out of town!" Konnie remarked. "You guys, you guys!" I said with a fake smile. "Can't we all be friends in this little town!" I rambled on. "We're not hiring you, Reginald." Carrie said smugly. "That's not why I'm here, I wouldn't be a traitor and join doofs like you!" I joked. The Newmans looked really angry. "So you look angry, but can I interest you in these fine-" I said when I was cut off by Carrie. "Get out of our garage or we'll use force!" Carrie said, seething with rage. "Force, like what, a Jedi? You people are more of Sith Lords if you ask me!" I joked, knowing I'd get kicked out. Well, I better run, smell you later!" I laughed as I turned on the hose and sprayed them and their instruments and ran away. "Argh!" The Newmans yelled.

Later, when I got home, I sat on my bed looking for games to play on my phone. "Hmm, Bleater, Aphid Simulator, Leaper, GrojTracker, SudokuWiz..." I droned on. "Nothing to play on here." "Wait a second, Grojtracker!" I said in awe. I slowly pressed my finger on the app, thinking this would only make me sadder. However, when I saw the app, I had hope like never before. I saw a map of the world, with colors on different countries, representing each member of the band. Corey, whose icon was blue, was in Switzerland, Kin, who was marked green, was in Japan, Kon, who was marked yellow, was in Tanzania, and Laney, who was marked red, was in Brazil. "I know what I must do." I said as I grabbed some money from my piggy bank.

 **This is where the "Corners of the Earth" bit falls in place. Reggie is about to travel the world on his expedition to find his friends. Trina is probably up to no good** **anyways. The next chapter will sum up the first act.**


	4. A Farewell to Europe

I asked my dad If I could go on my expedition. "Well, I'm not sure about it, but just be safe and don't tell your mother!" Jamal said. "Well, that was easy...too easy..." I said as I gathered some friends, but mostly enemies outside my driveway, including Kate, Allie, Trina, Mina, The Newmans, some civilians and Mayor Mellow. "Well, I'll be out of town for a while." I said. "Oh, good. I thought I'd have to kill you." Trina said. "A lot of you know Grojband is dead." Reggie said. Kate and Allie burst into tears, while Trina and the Newmans celebrated. "Well, I don't think that's true." I spoke. Kate and Allie fan squealed and Trina punched a hole in a telephone pole. "I will be on my expedition across the earth, but there is one last thing I must say." "Trina, Newmans, you suck!" I joked as I rode my bike to the airport.

"The flight to Switzerland departs in an hour." The PA said. I walked inside to see a HUGE line on the baggage claim. "Oh come on!" I groaned. after 30 minutes of waiting, I had to go through the screening room. "Well this sucks." I said. Everything went OK. "WAIT! I FORGOT I HAD TOOTHPASTE IN MY CARRY-ON!" I yelled as the tube was thrown away. "Ugh." I sighed. I went to my gate. "What gate are you?" The screening officer said. I looked at my card. "Gate C4." The gate said. "This is going to be awkward." I said. "I have gate C4." I said as a bunch of people panicked. "Calm down, it's just a gate." The officer grumbled. After a couple of mishaps, I board my plane to Europe. "This is gonna be a wild ride." I said as I left the city.

 **This sums up my work for the day by completing Act 1. There will be a lot of more dangerous threats and vast locations. Enjoy this reboot and have a nice day!**


	5. A Friendly Fondue

**We begin the second act of the story with Reggie on the plane, as Switzerland is drawing nearer. Reggie is in for a hard night though, as you will see!**

I was sleeping on a reclined airport seat, in a very peaceful manner. However, I was awoken by a fat guy next to me snoring like a tuba. On my right, a toddler was watching Dora at full blast at 11:00 PM. "Agh, turn that off!" I groaned quietly. The toddler started screaming "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", and it woke up the entire plane, including the fat guy, who farted in fear. "I'm gonna puke!" A random guy said. I looked out the window, and saw the Swiss Alps. "We will be arriving in St. Moritz in 30 minutes." A flight attendant said. I took a look at the GrojTracker. "Great, he's in the Alps." I thought.

After 12 hours of screaming toddlers and farting blobs, I arrived at the St. Moritz airport. "Time for my mountain voyage." I thought as I went to the baggage claim, but I couldn't find my suitcase ! I asked a staff member where it was. "Ihr Koffer ist hinter dir." The staff member replied. "Come again?" I asked. "Ihr Koffer ist hinter dir!" The woman said again. It took a while until I realized the worker was saying my bag was right behind me. I got off the airport and took a bus to the Alps.

I stepped on the snow, and looked up the mountain range. "That mountain is 15,000 feet." The bus driver said. "Never tell me the odds!" I joked, as I began my climb. The cold wind howled past the pastures. "I'm starving..." I shivered, when I saw a fondue hut, and at the high height of 2,500 feet. I went inside for a tasty snack. "May I take your order?" A blue haired waiter asked. "Eh, sure. I'll have an American...Er...Swiss cheese fondue with crackers." I mumbled. "Coming right up." The waiter said. That waiter looked very familiar. Then it dawned upon me. "Wait, I'm pretty sure that was Corey!" I exclaimed. "Would you like anything else, sir?" Corey asked. "Corey, is that you?" I asked. "Reg? What brings you to Switzerland?" Corey asked. "I'm looking for you!" I said. "Huh, I wonder how you-" Corey asked when I cut him off. "I'll tell you later. We gotta go!" I exclaimed. We walked outside the fondue hut when Corey tripped and knocked over a row of snowmobiles. "HEY! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!" A Snow-biker said. "We gotta run!" Corey said. We grabbed a wooden sled and rode down the mountain. Five snowbikers rode after us while firing pistols. "I thought this country didn't participate in wars!" I yelled. Suddenly, we went up a wooden ramp that launched us 20 feet into the air. "Why is this happening to me!" I complained. We crashed into a grassy pasture next to a bunch of goats. "I can't feel my arms.." Corey groaned. The snowbikers were still on the snow, giving us death stares. "We can't chase them, they're on grass!" The main snowmaker said. "Why don't we walk?" Another one asked.

Later back at the airport...

"Great, we escaped the snowbikers! Can we go home now?" Corey asked. "We have to go to Tokyo first." I replied. "Wait, why are we going to Tokyo?" Corey asked. "To find Kin." I said as we boarded the flight to Tokyo.


	6. Enter The Keymaster

We arrived at Tokyo in another 12 hours, considerably better than the last flight. "I've never been to Japan, I don't know what to expect." I said. We walked out the flight gate and I have never seen anything weirder, and I've seen monsters AND aliens. "Why do they put big eyes on everything?" I asked. "We haven't even left the airport." Corey joked. "The Grojtracker says that he's in a concert hall." I said. We took a taxi over to the concert hall. "C'mon, let's go." I said. "We can't right now! There's a Hitmonchan right by that lamp post!" Corey said, staring at his phone. We walked in to see a show called "The Keymaster. A man walked up on stage to announce the show. "Today, for the first time in history, the Keymaster, our esteemed guest, will be playing the world's first laser piano!" The announcer said. "Do you see Kin?" Corey asked. "Nope." I replied. The curtains arose, and a boy with sunglasses and a crazy outfit with a cape walked over to the piano. "You think that's him?" I asked. "Who?" Corey said. The concert went on for an hour and a half, and then the Keymaster walked off stage. "Come on, we gotta meet him!" Corey said. "Yeah, then we can tell Kin to rejoin Grojband!" I exclaimed. "Kin's here?" Corey asked as I sighed.

Later backstage, we approached Kin. "Do you have a backstage pass?" A bodyguard said. "Uhh..." I stuttered. "Let them in, I don't care." Kin said. "The Keymaster! I always wanted your autograph ever since an hour ago!" Corey said. "Corey?...err...Sure, random person I don't know." Kin said, eating fine cheese. "Look, just sign and get out of here." The Keymaster grumbled. "Hey, we traveled across the world to pick you up, and you obviously know who we are." I said. "What's in it for me, peasant." Kin said smugly. "I've recovered all your gadgets." I said. "SOLD!" Kin exclaimed.

We walked outside, to see a huge mob of people chanting "Don't leave, Keymaster!". "This won't end well." Kin said. A bunch of fans, about 6,000 people started chasing after Kin, Corey, and I. "We gotta run!" I said as a bunch of pedestrians were trampled by the fans. "So this is the second time we get chased by people." Corey said. We called another taxi. "Where to?" The driver said. We all looked back at the stampeding fans. "The airport!" We said as the driver starting moving at a snail's pace. I handed him 50 dollars, and the car sped up to 75 mph. "Aaaah!" Kin exclaimed. "I'm gonna puke!" Corey said, and he did. "It's everywhere! Even my hair!" I exclaimed like Dr. Seuss. After a few more minutes, we got to the airport just in time for the flight to Tanzania. "Phew, I'm glad that's over." Kin said. "For this flight, you will be watching an inflight movie!" The flight attendant said. "Oh boy! Star Wars? Lord of the Rings? The Dark Knight?" Kin asked. "The movie you will watch is... _Foodfight!"_ The flight attendant said. "Noooooooo!" All the passengers said in unison.

 **This chapter got a lot more into it than I expected! For those who don't get the joke, Foodfight is one, if not The WORST animated movie of all time. There are a bunch of youtubers who reviewed it, like JonTron and Nostalgia Critic. MLG out!**


	7. Bad Kitties!

The plane landed in Tanzania, and we were on safari in the African bush, looking for Kon. To be honest, Kon was kind of an idiot, but he was nice to all of us. A leopard rested in a tree, while zebras and hartebeests grazed in the tall grass. "Do you see Kon?" I asked. "There he is!" Corey said. "Corey, that's a warthog." I said. Corey put down the warthog and it bit him. "Ow!" Corey said. "Hey Kin, didn't you drink soda to track down Kon in the Chewpoocaca's lair?" I asked. "Huh, Didn't think of that." Kin remarked as he took a gulp of soda.

"BUUUUURP!" We all heard a loud burp that sounded like an elephant in a can, and there was Kon, running from some lions. "AAAAAH! Bad Kitties! I thought you wanted to be petted! BUUURP!" Kon yelled. "Yep, that's Kon." Kin said, sipping his soda. "Kon! Stand still! They won't attack you!" I said. "At least that's what WikiHow said!" I exclaimed. The lions took a long look at Kon, and then he burped again. "GRR..." The lions growled. We all looked at Kin. "What? This is good soda!" Kin said. Kon started running into the tall grass we were hiding from the lions in. "Great, now the lions see us!" Kin said. The lions came closer, and closer, but then they ran off, into the tall grass. "We showed them!" Kon said. However, it was not Kon, but a huge African elephant that scared off the lions. "Kon, I think your burps attracted an elephant!" Kin said. The elephant picked Kon up with his trunk, looked at him and walked away in disgust.

It was getting to sunset and we had to get out of the Serengeti before nightfall. "We can't be here at night, then we have a higher risk of being attacked by predators." Kin said. "More kitties to pet?" Kon asked. "The lions could return, along with hyenas, leopards, and crocodiles." I said. "And the mosquitos are the size of chickens." Kin grumbled. "I don't see anything wrong with this place!" Corey said, being oblivious. "At least after we get out we can go home and rock Peaceville!" Corey exclaimed. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked. "No, not really." Corey said. "Begins with L, ends with Y." I said. "Uhh..Larry?" Corey asked. "You're clueless, boss." I said. How he could forget is beyond me. We got to a lodge just as sunset came, and took a bus to the airport. "You seriously don't know where Laney is?" I asked, as we were on the plane to Brazil, to find Laney.

 **I have completed 3/4 of Act 2. I will not be writing any more chapters for the day. However, there will be an additional scene in chapter 10.**


	8. Caught in a Net

**Well, I dragged myself kicking and screaming into doing this. I honestly thought I'd leave this business, but I have an unresolved conflict. I need to finish the rewrite of Four Corners of the Earth, so I guess I'll do that. Also, we have a _potty mouth_ in the reviews section, I hope you think about what you say.**

My friends and I landed in the jungles of Brazíl, one of the largest countries in South America. We got off the plane, and got ready to look for Laney, the last member of Grojband. We rented a canoe and headed out to the Amazon River. "So, how long will we be sailing?" Corey asked. "I dunno." I answered. "Depends on if we find Laney quick enough." I remarked. Laney was the only one in the band with common sense, as someone to talk to. "Reg!" Kon said. "Whaddaya want!" I grumbled. "I dropped my chicken drumstick into the water!" Kon pleaded. "Why do you have a chicken drumstick in the middle of Brazil?" I asked, angrily. "Kon always comes prepared!" Corey exclaimed. "You're going to attract croco-" I yelled, when I was cut off by a big surprise. A crocodile leaped up onto the canoe from the water and started snapping at Kon! "The knife, where's the knife!" I exclaimed. "I traded it for the drumstick!" Kon replied. The crocodile suddenly whimpered and swam onto the shore. "Ha! Take that, ya dumb ol' croc!" Corey said. "Uhh...Guys?" Kin asked. "I think I know why the crocodile ran away!" Kin exclaimed. We were inches away from a huge waterfall! "Aaaah!" We all yelled.

We fell into a lake, and the canoe was broken. "Aw crap, now we gotta pay..A FINE!" Kin and Kon freaked out in unison. "C'mon, let's get out to shore." Corey said. We walked into the creepy forest floor, where wild animals roamed. A jaguar ran through the forest, chasing an agouti. An anaconda slithered into the river. A tarantula the size of a Chihuahua crawled onto Kin. "What's crawling on me?" Kin nervously stuttered. "I'LL SAVE YOU, KIN!" Kon yelled as he whacked Kin over the head with a trowel. The tarantula was nowhere to be seen. "OW!" Kin yelled. "Guys, guys. Let's keep walking." Corey said. We walked through the forest as I turned on the Grojtracker, when Kon stepped into a trap that hung him from a net. "Get me out of here! Use the knife!" Kon groaned. "Kon, you traded that for the chicken." I grumbled. Kin suddenly fainted, and I saw a dart in his neck. "Okay, this is getting creepy." Corey remarked. Corey and I saw a shadowy figure run through the forest, and jump through the trees. "Who are you?" I asked, before I blacked out and fell to the ground...

Later, in the evening I woke up with Corey, Kon, and a still asleep Kin, inside a treehouse. A shadow of a person was cast, about to walk into the treehouse. "Wake up Kin, the creepy jungle hermit is coming!" I exclaimed. "Aaah! The hermit is coming!" Kin screeched as he just woke up. We expected a hermit, but instead, in came Laney Penn, the last member I needed to find. "Laney?" Corey asked. "Sorry I attacked you guys. I thought you were invading wild animals." Laney stuttered. I couldn't blame her. Army Ants, Jaguars, Crocodiles, Army Crocodiles riding Jaguars, it's a brutal ecosystem. "So, how did you guys get here?" Laney asked. "Well, light the fire, because I have a tale to tell." I said.

 **Later, back in Peaceville...**

The Newmans were practicing in their own garage. "C'mon guys, let's write another song. Now that Garbageband is dead, we can dominate peaceville. Suddenly, their garage door was lifted open by a student from Elementary High. "O Newmans! Open your doors and hearts, for soon comes Queencess Trina!" The messenger spoke. A carriage pulled by white horses parked onto the driveway. "Talk about high budget.." Carrie mumbled as Trina walked out of the carriage with a pink, frilly dress and a huge tiara. "It seems my Queendom has forgot about my brother's lame band." Trina said. "Go on." The Newmans replied. "I guess you can turn Corey's trashy songs and use them for your own, so everyone remembers you, and not them!" Trina cackled.

 **I'm doing this to complete the story I decided to rewrite a while ago. I've been making more descriptions, jokes, scenes, and I'm closing up a plot hole involving The Newmans.**


	9. Catching Up

**Now that the second act is finished, It is time to delve into the final act of the story. What will happen once Grojband returns to Peaceville, ruled under Trina's iron fist?**

We sat around the blazing fire, eating an odd meat I had never tasted. "Hey Lanes, what are we eating?" Corey asked. "Oh, this? This is turtle meat." Laney said. We all stared blankly at here, except for Kon, who devoured a crunchy turtle shell. "Well, you gotta eat something around here." Laney explained. "I've got something to say." I spoke up. "You may or may not agree with my method of search, but I found you all safe and sound." I said, as I began to tell the story.

 **15 Minutes Later...**

I explained how Trina rose to power with the absence of Grojband, how The Newmans grew in popularity, the Grojtracker's origin, and my adventures across the world. "You mean Trina rules the whole school?" Kin asked. "Absolutely." I replied. "So, you and Corey got chased by Swiss bikers?" Kon asked. "Affirmative." I replied. "How'd you track us?" Laney asked. "Let's not get into that." I said, remembering sneaking into their houses at night. "Now, let's get some rest." I spoke. "We gotta get back to Peaceville in the morning." I said, as I went to sleep in the treehouse.

 **8 hours later...**

At 6:00 PM, we headed out of the jungle, and made it to the airport. "I can't wait to go back home!" Corey exclaimed. "Then we can ROCK OUT PEACEVILLE!" He yelled out loud in front of the whole airport. Citizens looked at us very oddly. "Let's go now..." Laney said, quietly. We walked through the terminal, onto the last plane we would take, to Peaceville. "Well, we're all here!" Corey noted. Kin and Kon were reading the inflight menu, and ordered some cheese. Corey and Laney were playing a game of checkers, that was bought from an airport shop. We decided to turn on a movie, and wait out the 16 hour flight.

 **Back at Peaceville...**

We were on the plane, and we were five minutes away from Peaceville. "When we get back, We're gonna rock out, right in the airport!" Corey exclaimed. "There are two things wrong with that. We don't have instruments OR lyrics!" Laney exclaimed. "Actually, there's a third problem." I retorted. "If Trina sees you guys, you'll probably be killed, since she has a lot of power in Peaceville. "That's not good." Kon whispered. "Luckily, I have a plan." I remarked, as the plane landed at the Peaceville Airport.


	10. Masters of Disguise

The plane landed and we got off, discreetly rushing through the airport, to a clothing store. "Alright, you four get new names and disguises so Trina doesn't get suspicious." I instructed. "How is this necessary?" Laney asked. "Hey, We need to take the absolute chance Trina will execute me and you guys if she sees you." I assured. The four went to change their looks so that Trina would not recognize them.

 **40 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, let's see what you guys look like." I asked. First came out Corey, who dyed his hair brown, and had a red jacket and a black baseball hat. "Alright. Your temporary name is...Nolan Jefferson." I informed Corey, as I handed him a card. Kin walked out the shop next, with a leather jacked, his hair slicked down, and his glasses removed. "Kin, you will be known as Tyson Warwick. "I don't think your design choice was the best idea." Kin said as he bumped into a wall due to not having his glasses. Kon walked out with nothing changed except for a fake mustache. "Eh..." I droned. "Your temporary name is...Jon Jukira." I mumbled, having no idea for a name. Laney walked out of the store with a white t-shirt, a beige jacket, sunglasses, and she dyed her hair blonde and put it in a ponytail. "This is a terrible idea." Laney groaned. "You shall be known as...Isabel Hux." I spoke. "Hey Lanes, how come you have a girl fake name?" Corey asked. Laney seethed with anger. "Dude." Corey replied to her anger, causing Laney to become even more angry. We took a bus out to our neighborhood from the airport. "Alright, Groj-" Corey exclaimed when he was cut off by Reggie. "Don't mention your names. Trina has spies everywhere." I said, pointing to a girl with a walkie-talkie with Trina's face on it. "See you guys tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I waved to Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney. I'm glad to have them back. I didn't know I could do this and succeed. I must be very lucky.

 **The next day...**

I woke up and got ready to go to school at Elementary High. Without my job with Grojband, I was known as low scum under Trina's rule, a regime where fans of Grojband were ostracized. You can assume how my life in school goes. I got on the bus with my Grojband friends, disguised as Nolan, Tyson, Jon and Isabel. "Where's Trina?" I asked to a girl on the bus. "Look, we're not allowed to talk to you under Trina's Law, but I'll just tell you that she comes to school in her private car. She say's we're peasant scum." She replied. The bus arrived at school five minutes later. I got off the bus and walked into the halls of school. I was heading towards my locker with the disguised band, when I suddenly was ambushed by Trina and her clique. "So, did you find _Garbageband_?" Trina asked. I looked at Corey and the gang, and winked. "No...I didn't." I stuttered. "Of course you didn't, stupid. They're dead!" Trina laughed along with Mina and the rest of Trina's clique when they noticed the new students. "Who are these new losers?" Trina snarled. "I'm Nolan Jefferson, and these are my friends. I forget their names." Corey said. "Hmm...You sound really familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it." Trina said. She snapped her fingers and a rickshaw pulled by students came and picked her up. "What was that all about?" Kon asked.

The school day went by slow. I went through all eight periods of class champing at the bit. I sent text messages in the Grojband group chat to alert them that I wanted to meet them in the sewers at 3:30, where I was waiting. "Why are we meeting you in the sewers?" Laney asked. "Yeah, it stinks down here!" Kin exclaimed. "I want to show you guys something beautiful." I replied as I opened a metal door.


	11. The Grojcave

We walked into my secret lair. It was a big room, with a big black couch, blue walls, a blue shag carpet, and a flatscreen TV. "What is this place?" Corey asked. "Well, it was supposed to be a Grojband museum, after your false death." I answered. I kept many Grojband artifacts there, including their instruments, the superhero costumes from "Super Zeroes", the remains of Planty from "One Plant Band", The bear suits from "Zoohouse Rock", The evil helmet from "Helmet", a flash drive containing the music video from "Dreamreaver", and other artifacts. One stood out among the others. That blue star of evil that made Trina queen. I hated that star with all of my soul, mind and heart. I locked it in a four-layered box. "Hey! You have our instruments!" Kin and Kon exclaimed. Corey gasped in shock of something he saw. "Reg! You bought me a new guitar, just like my old one!" Corey exclaimed. "It's the least I could do to rebuke Trina's action." I replied, remembering the fiendish action she pulled that caused all this. "So, how should we make our big return?" Laney asked, sarcastically. Corey had an idea. "You know, Trina's been living the good life ever since that flood." Corey said. "Fame, fortune, glamour!" Corey exclaimed. "I see where this is going!" Kon said to Kin. "Now, if Grojband returned, we'd steal the spotlight, and Queencess Trina will be old news!" Corey exclaimed. "Good idea, boss!" I exclaimed. "So, what do you call this place?" Kon asked. "You know, I'm not sure." I said. "How about...The Grojcave!" Corey exclaimed. "Good name!" I replied. We decided to watch a movie and have a celebration for the reunion of Grojband. We decided to sleep over at my lair, so that we could remain undetected.

 **8 Hours Later...**

We walked out of the sewer and onto the sidewalk, to the bus, and boarded. The members of Grojband were still disguised. The bus was bustling with chatter about The Newmans, and their new song "No, I Won't Play", which was the song Corey and the band played on the collapsing dam. "Well, I think The Newmans suck, to be honest!" Corey exclaimed, disguised as Nolan Jefferson. "If Trina says The Newmans are good, EVERYONE has to think The Newmans are good." A student informed Corey. "Say, do I know you from anywhere? Your voice sounds REALLY familiar." The student said. "The Newmans concert is today, actually." Another student told Corey. "TODAY?" Kin exclaimed. The whole bus looked at him. "Not that there's anything bad about it." Kin said with a fake smile. The bus rolled up at Elementary High and we got ready to prepare a plan. "Hey Lanes, do you still have some knockout darts from Brazil?" I asked. "I have four, why?" Laney asked. I pointed to the Newmans walking into the school. "Ohhh...That's a bad idea!" Laney exclaimed. "It'll bring us back." I replied as I took the darts and went on my mission.

I snuck into the band room where the Newmans were practicing and tuning their instruments. "So, we just have to play the songs Corey wrote, and we'll be more famous than Grojband ever was!" Carrie exclaimed. "I don't know about this. Seems sketchy." Larry replied, quietly. "They're dead anyways." Kim told Larry, when she fell asleep. "Kim?" Konnie asked when she fell asleep too. "Okay, this is REALLY freaking me out!" Larry started freaking out when a dart hit him in the back of the neck. "Ooh...That's better." Larry droned as he fell asleep. "What's going on?" Carrie asked. I snuck up behind her. "Surprise!" I yelled as I stuck a dart in her shoulder. I snuck out of the band room and locked the door, taking care of the Newmans so that I could hold an assembly.

 **Two hours later...**

Mayor Mellow, who also happened to be the principal, had an announcement to say. "The Newmans concert at 1:30 has been canceled." He said. "Sure hurts to be them." He joked. "Anyways, Reggie Kingsley, who you all know as "That Guy who our overlord Queencess Trina hates, will be holding his own assembly." Mayor Mellow spoke. All the students except for the disguised band walked to the auditorium. Trina was being carried in her rickshaw, to a private balcony in the auditorium with a golden throne fit for The Pope. Nick Mallory was with her, as he was invited, and Mina fetched her snacks. "Can I have a break now?" Mina asked. "No. Get us more popcorn." Trina snarled. "Y-yes Trina." Mina replied. I walked up to the stage, ready to give these people the freedom they deserve with one awesome show.


	12. A Grand Return

I was on stage in front of the entire school, and I braced myself to speak. "Welcome, everyone!" I spoke out loud. No one responded. "I know you all hate me, due to the laws of the honorable Queencess Trina!" I exclaimed. "What is he doing..." Trina whispered, feeling suspicious. "Honorable, right. Full of crap." I thought. "There is a presence in this very room." I said, trying to be mysterious and obscure. A student in the left corner of the audience yawned. "It's a special presence, one that you had thought died off a long time ago." I went on. "They're back and better than ever." I said. "Who's "They"? A student asked. "I can see I am boring you all, so without further ado, I give you..." I braced myself to reveal the surprise. "Grojband!" I exclaimed as the curtains opened, revealing the undisguised band with their instruments, but without lyrics. I knew exactly how Trina would react. "GROJBAND? I THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL DEAD!" Trina screamed. "Nick Mallory thinks Trina Riffin is over-reacting." Nick Mallory staunchly said as he walked out of the balcony. "NO!" Queencess Trina screamed as flames engulfed her. She rose in the air to the center of the auditorium and the air turned into a whirlwind! "Diary Mode!" Corey exclaimed.

The students freaked out with excitement and surprise as I went backstage to monitor the concert. Corey caught the pink diary in his hand, discreetly perused the entry she wrote, and the band played their song. Trina was up on the balcony, seething with anger. "WHY! WHY DOES MY BROTHER ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" Trina screeched. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over her head as she got an idea. "Trina...are you okay?" Mina asked quietly. Trina's eyes glowed red as she jumped up onto the framework of the auditorium. I saw Trina up on the metal bars and rafters and knew she was up to no good. I climbed up there to confront her...

I was up on the framework, high above the ground. I could fall at any moment.I saw Trina running towards a rope holding a heavy bag of iron balls, right over Corey's head. "You shouldn't run with scissors!" I joked. I ran to stop her from trying to injure or even kill Corey. Trina snipped the rope, and the iron bag started falling towards Corey. I grabbed the rope, lifted the bag, and stopped Trina's attack. "Argh!" Trina yelled as she pushed me off a rafter. I caught myself on an iron bar and got back up. "Why are you doing this?" I asked in fear. "Corey must die. His cruddy band geeks must die. And now, you will like, totes die!" Trina cackled. I ran for my life, leaping across thin bars of iron. Trina was catching up to me, yet nobody saw us fighting on the ceiling rafters due to Grojband's great show. Trina tried to savagely scratch me, seething with primal rage. I crouched and ducked, causing Trina to crash into a pipe, causing a puncture that sprayed a thin jet of water into her face. Water. Just like how the dam flooded. As the band finished their song, Trina fell off into the stage. Her fall caused the thin jet of water to spray in my eyes, causing me to fall as well. I hit with a thud. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." I thought. I got up to the microphone and spoke my afterword. "Rise! You are free from Trina's iron fist!" I exclaimed as the whole school cheered. "Grojband is now back! I searched the Earth for them! Also, the Newmans stole all their songs to be popular!" I spoke. Everyone angrily looked at Carrie, Kim, Konnie and Larry, as a bunch of Trina's former security guards chased them out of the audiotorium. "Now here's the mic, Corey!" I said as I passed the microphone. I walked backstage to bask in my thoughts. I really did explore the four corners of the Earth to find these guys. I lost hope for days, until opportunity knocked. My friends, now Grojband once again, walked backstage. "Hey Reg, I planned an afterparty in the garage that everyone's gonna be at!" Corey exclaimed. "You think you could help set it up?" Corey asked. "After all I've been through, it's good to be back at work again." I replied.

 **And finally, the third iteration of Four Corners of the Earth is complete. This story has added various scenes to make the story better for all of us. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
